concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Firms in Science Fiction
List in Science Fiction A * Accelerant Investments - John Scalzi's novel Lock In * ADVANCE Communications Brother From Another Planet 1984 film * Aetna Luna - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * African Central Bank - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth, p. 49 * Akinya Space - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Aladdin Autoengineering Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer * Alestia - John Scalzi's Fuzzy Nation (pharmaceutical) * Al Abbiq - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Albanian Spaceways - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds * Andes Development Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Angel City Interstate Mutual - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up * AnnanSec - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Apaxis Transport Company - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, p. 150 * Arabian Broadcast Company - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage * Arcot Laboratories - John W. Campbell's novel The Black Star Passes * Ares Corporation - Eric Flint & Ryk E. Spoor's novel Portal * Ariake Technologies - Mass Effect * Armali Council - Mass Effect * Armax Arsenal - Mass Effect * Arranha Accounting Group - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Artifice Associates - Gregory Benford's novel Foundation's Fear * Astral Emprise - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Aurum Industries - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger (energy research) * Axon Corporation - Alan Averill's novel The Beautiful Land: A Novel B * Bamberly Trust Coporation - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up *''Baria Frontiers'' - Mass Effect * Bank of Altor - "Smelter Skelter" episode of Space Precinct television series * Bank of Selene - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Imperial Earth * Barnes Aircraft Corporation - Destination Moon 1950 film * Bartlett Brothers, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars, p. 241 * Benthic Petroleum - The Abyss - 1989 film *''Binary Helix'' - Mass Effect * Bionic Plastics - Neal Asher's short story "Shell Game" in The New Space Opera 2 * BittaBrite Magrails - Marguerite Reed's novel Archangel * Blackstone Enterprises - Jack McDevitt and Mike Resnick's novel The Cassandra Project * Blue Champagne Enterprises - John Varley's short story "Blue Champagne" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * Bootstrap, Inc. (mining) - Stephen Baxter's novel Doctor Who: The Wheel of Ice * Bridal Planet Aromatic Herbal Corporation - Kurt Vonnegut Jrs's "The Report on the Barnhouse Effect", a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection Tomorrow the Stars * Brisance Industries - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues, Pp. 90-91 * Bulk Haulage, a.k.a. Dynadrive-DF, - M. John Harrison's Empty Space: A Haunting * Buy 'n Large (BnL) - Wall-e 2008 film C * C-Systems - Chain Reaction 1996 film * Cadrovet Aircar Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Carter, Geller & Marks - Rob Reid's novel Year Zero * CAT6 - Mass Effect * Century Subatomics, Inc. - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System, p. 85 * Ceylesian Transport (passenger spaceships) - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man * Colonial Development Combine (a.k.a. CoDevCo) - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire'' * Combine (space trading) - Andre Norton's novel '''Plague Ship * Compressed Space Transport (CST) - Peter F. Hamilton's''' Commonwealth Saga''' * Comet Line (instellar space passenger trasnport) - Poul Anderson's novel For Love and Glory * Communications Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Consolidated Holdings and Investments - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Chartered Zarathustra Corporation - H. Beam Piper's Fuzzy universe * Chronoarcheology Ltd. - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? (time travel) * Con-Amalgamate (CON-AM) - Outland 1981 film * Conatix Industries - Mass Effect * Cord-Hislop Aerospace - Mass Effect * Corporaco do Gato Preto - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Cyberdyne Systems / SkyNet - Terminator 2 D * da Costa Associates - Spider Robinson's (Robert A. Heinlein) novel Variable Star * Dah'tan Manufacturing - Mass Effect * Darkside Services - David Brin's novel Existence (counter-surveillance), p. 50 * Darr House Developments, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Lichen (insecticides) * Del Rio Water Inc. (water) - Sleep Dealer 2008 film * Demester Dogs - Space Precinct television series * Development Corporation - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black * Devlon Industries - Mass Effect * Dharma Initiative - ''Lost television series * ''Dyart - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man E * Eclipse - Mass Effect * Eikonometrics - Greg Egan's novel Zendegi * Elanus Risk Control Services - Mass Effect * Eldfell-Ashland Energy - Mass Effect * Elkoss Combine - Mass Effect * Empathix - Robert Kroese's novel The Big Sheep * Epsilon Eridani Corporation - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World, p. 393 * Eschataological Enterprises - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends * Esper Corporation - Robert Kroese's novel The Big Sheep * Evening Star Travel and Real Estate Corporation - C.M. Kornbluth's short story "The Marching Morons," in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Exposition Realty - "Threat Levels" episode of American Dad, May 1, 2005 * ExoGeni Corporation - Mass Effect * Externa - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man F * Fairing Spacelines - Elizabeth Moon's short story "Chameleons" in The New Space Opera 2 * Fidelity Savings & Trust Bank - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (consumer banking) * First Bank of Orion - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters * Flagship Media - Robert Kroese's novel The Big Sheep * Fowler Schocken Associates - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novels The Space Merchants and The Merchant's War (advertising) * FUCA-Orthogen - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting G * Gaia, Inc. - Tobias S, Buckell's novel Arctic Rising * Galactic Robots Ltd. - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters * Galactic Mining - Moon 44 * Gateway Personal Defense - Mass Effect * Garner Nanotechnology - Edward M. Lerner's novel Small Miracles * GenArt - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man * General Atomics - Heinlein Stranger in a Strange Land * General Atomics International - Fallout * General Heuristics James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 210 * Global Dynamics - Eureka television series * General Forge and Foundry (GFF) - Kurt Vonnegut's novel Piano Player * General Products - Larry Niven's Ringworld universe * General Technics - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar * Golden Phoenix Holdings - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon * GWA Conglom - John Varley's short story "Blue Champagne" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories H * Hahne-Kedar - Mass Effect * Haliat Armory - Mass Effect * Hanson Industries - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts, p. 21 * Harpe WorldWide Enterprises - Fire Below, a Seaquest DSV novel * Harriman Enterprises - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star * Harriman Trust - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love (investment) * Hawkins Power & Light - Stranger Things television series * Health and Human Services Corporation - Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of Conglomerates * Hedeon Laboratories - Octavia Butler's short story "The Evening and the Morning and the Night" * HelthWyzer - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Hired Girl, Inc. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer * Honorable Chartered Company - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds * Hotline, Ltd. - John Varley's short story "The Black Hole Passes" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories I * Icarus Lines, Inc. (interplanetary passenger trasnportation) - John Varley's short story "The Funhouse Effect" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * Incarceration and Self-Storage Company of Gulgatraz, Inc. ("free enterprise" prison) - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters * INGen - Jurassic Park Series * Imperial Autonetics - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * InnerSystem Lines (division of Slapcoff Interplanetary) - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues, p. 97 *''Integrated Information Systems'' - L.E. Modesitt Jr's Ethos Effect * InterBem Company - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Intercity Carting Company - Philip Roth's novel The Plot Against America * Inter-Galaxy Corporation- "Hitch-Hiker to Mars" episode of My Favorite Martian television series * Interplanet Trade Corp. - Geoff Nelder's short story "Colloidal Suspension" in David Conyers et al.'s collection Extreme Planets * Inter-Solar Company - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * International Computational Syndicate (computing) - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 * Issigri Mining Co. - “The Space Pirates,” Doctor Who Season 6, Story Number 49, (6 episodes) 3-8-1969 to 4-12-1969 J * Janus, Ltd. - Allen Steele's novel Hex * Jormangund Technology - Mass Effect * Jovian Mining Company - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Jupiter Metals - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, p. 211 * Jupiter Mining Corporation - Red Dwarf 1988 television series (mining) K * Kamida Imports - Kevin J. Anderson's Ground Zero, an X Files novel * Kang Cartel - Spider Robinson's (Robert A. Heinlein) novel Variable Star * Kayotech Pharma - Paul McAuley's novel Into Everywhere * Kassa Fabrication - Mass Effect * Kinetic Sciences Interplanetary - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 25 L * Lady Luck, Incorporated - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon * Loudoun Pharma - John Scalzi's novel Lock In * Luna City Co-Op Comm Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress M * Maersk Intersolar - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Mars Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Red Planet * Marsopolis Creche Foundation Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Massive Dynamics - Fringe pedia page * MEAS Corporation - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts * MediaCorp - David Brin's novel Existence * Megallanic Mining Corporation - Doctor Who universe * MetaPresence - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth, p. 9 * Midwestern Mutual (insurance) - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * Mitsuko Laboratories - Poul Anderson's short story "The Plague of Masters" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra * Moka-Coka Company - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Mom's Friendly Robot Company - Futurama * Monarch Enterprises - Alfred Bester's novel The Demolished Man * Multi National United, a.k.a. MNU - District 9 2009 film * Mutual Asurance Company/Master Insurance Company of California - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer N * Nakamesh Import Consortium - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Nakamura Lines - Larry Niven's short story "Neutron Star" in his collection Neutron Star * Nanotech Biochem - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Nashan Stellar Dynamics - Mass Effect * Nefertiti, Ltd. - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Licehen (pharmaceuticals) * NerisCo - Nathan Lowell's novel Quarter Share * New Beginnings Bank of Commerce - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love * New for Old, Incorporated - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * New Path - Philip K. Dick's novel A Scanner Darkly (pharmaceuticals) * New World Homes - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * New York Water Supply Corporation - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Newley Enterprises - "Secret Santa" episode Warehouse 13 Christmas Special * Newport Bay Company - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, pp. 61-62 * NewYou - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues * NooSkins (Subsidiary of Helthwyzer) - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Nordstral Pharmaceuticals - L.A. Graf's Star Trek: The Original Series novel Ice Trap * Noveria Development Corporation - Mass Effect O * Olive Almeiro Agency (adoptions) John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 206 * Omni Consumer Products Robocop * Ono-Sendai - Neuromancer * Orcutt Land and Mining - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * OrganInc - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik P * Pacific Export Company - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, p. 97 * Pacific Power Company - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes * Pan-Galactic Industries - R.M. Meluch's novel Strength and Honor (military robotics) * Perpetual Security Scopas Suits - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends * Pethesilean Mining Corporation - Chris Roberson's novel Further: Beyond the Threshold * Pinkwater - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Planet Express - Futurama universe * Plexus - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth * Prosser Enterprises - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up * Protogen James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Pur'n'Kleen Water Company - James S. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Puritan Health Supermarket - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up R * R. Holden & Sons - Children of Men 2006 film * RDA - Resources Development Administration - ' Avatar' * RDAEX - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man * Rejuvenex - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback (immortality) * Rodam Expeditions - Mass Effect * Rolling Thunder Corporation - John Varley's novel Dark Lightening * Rosenkov Materials - Mass Effect S * Salamander Syndicate - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts * San Onofre Corporation Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 62 * Sattler Company - Stranger Things television series * Serendipity Inc. - Poul Anderson's novel Satan's World * Serrice Council - Mass Effect * Sierra Acceptance Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer * Skyblast Fright and Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Silencieux Courant Holdings - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * SIMI Corporation - Safe and Sound episode of Electric Dreams television series * Sirta Foundation - Mass Effect * Slapcoff Industries - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues * Slapcoff Interplanetary - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Red Planet Blues, p. 97 * SNN World News - Supernova 2005 made for television movie * Solana Resort and Spa - Robert Kroese's novel The Big Sheep, p. 216 * Solar Spice & Liquors - Poul Anderson's Van Rijn/Falkayn universe * Songheuser Corporation - Wendy N. Wagner's novel An Oath of Dogs * Star Helix Security James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes (security) * Star Line, Inc. - John Varley's short story "The Black Hole Passes" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * Stark Industries - Featured in Iron Man * Starship Enterprises MDA - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 78 * Submarine Products Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Suneye Combine - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series * SymboGen Corporation Mira Grant's novel Parasite (Parasitology Volume 1) * Syntex - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man * Synthetic Insights, Ltd. - Mass Effect T * Taggert Transcontinental - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged * Terra Sales Corrporation - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations * Tessier-Ashpool - William Gibson's novel Neuromancer * Thorson Coporation - Justina Robson's short story "Cracklegrackle" in The New Space Opera 2 * Thule, Inc. - Tobias S. Buckell's novel Arctic Rising * TigerDirect.com - "Lovesick" episode of Warehouse 13 July 25, 2011 * Titan Corp. (colonization company) - Charles Wohlforth and Amanda R. Hendrix's nonfiction book Beyond Earth * Titan Weather Company - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, p. 200 * Toha Heavy Industries - Nihei Tsutomu's manga * Top Happy Spa - Living With Yourself * ToutistTrap - Madeline Ashby's novel vN * TOX1C - Andy Remic's novel Toxicity * Transorbital Voyages - R.E. Stearns's novel Barbary Station * Transportation Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces * Transtellar Migration Corporation, Ltd. - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time Enough for Love * Trenton Mining Company - Jenny Ogiwara and the AntiFems a short story by Gary W. Feat in Aphelion 14, 145 July-August 2010 * Triangle Line - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * True2Life Carpool Buddy and Android Company - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters * TruNode - Sleep Dealer 2008 film * Two Continents Amusement Corporation & Antipodes Transways - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Man Who Sold the Moon * Tycho Manufacturing and Engineering Concern - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * Tyrell Corporation - Blade Runner 1982 film (robotics) U * Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil franchise * Universal Kilns - David Brin's novel Kiln People * Universal Mills - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up * Universal Transmitting Company - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel All the Colors of Darkness (teleportation) * UP Bank and Trust Company - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System * U.S. Robotics and Mechanical Men - Isaac Asimov's I, Robot universe (robotics) V * V. Howell Industries - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage * Valior - L.E. Modesitt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man * Varangar Arms Company - Marguerite Reed's novel Archangel * Venture Industries - Venture Brothers * Venus Corporation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Podkayne of Mars * Verdemont Armory - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Virocontrol Research Associates (VCA)' (cover for Eco-Terrorism) Colin Macpherson. The Tide Turners, p. 71 W * Wash and Brush Up Company - Wizard of Oz 1939 film * Wayne Enterprises Batman * Weis Timelenders - Weis Timelenders; In Time 2011 film * Weyland-Yutani Alien franchise * WhiteStar Corporation - Brian Craighead's novel The Sapporo Outbreak * Winchell-Chung Industries (spacecraft construction) - Chris Roberson's novel Further: Beyond the Threshold * Winco Associates - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 210 * World Resources Corporation - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces Links * Fictional Firms * Fictional Charities in Science Fiction * Fictional Organized Crime Entities in Science Fiction * Fictional Banks in Science Fiction * Fictional Labor Unions in Science Fiction